Why?
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: It's Tori and Jade's one month, but Tori's questioning just why Jade is with her. Rated T. One Shot.


**It's Tori and Jade's one month, but Tori's questioning just why Jade is with her. Rated T. One Shot. **

**Request: Can you do a jori story where Jade and Tori have been dating for a couple weeks and Tori's on edge because all her past relationships were people using her and she can't help but think that Jade's doing the same and Jade tries to convince her otherwise once she's clued in. **

I reached for my beeping phone, my eyes still closed. I slapped my hand around on the bed until I made contact with the cold glass of my phone. I gripped it with my hands and popped the charger free from it. I cracked an eye open and read the blurry screen. 'Anniversary'. I closed the notification Cat had put in my phone and drop it on my bed, closing my eyes again.

When I'd first told her Jade and I were dating she'd demanded I make a monthly notification for it, so I obliged and she made it for me, giggling about it being a day after her anniversary with her current boy-toy. Our anniversary happens to be on a Friday, so the three am wake up call was not appreciated. Those three extra hours of sleep would have been nice.

My room was thankfully still dark and I rolled over happily in my bed, stretched out my legs, and then I snapped my eyes open. Suddenly wide awake. I had to pee really badly, but I wasn't prepared to get up. I squeezed my eyes shut. Nope that wasn't helping. I rolled off my bed, sliding off and falling onto my knees. I pushed myself up and stumbled blindly toward my bathroom, slipping on the leg of my pajama pants and almost eating the floor.

When I was safely back in my room I picked up my phone and texted Jade a quick good morning, knowing her phone was on silent since she was sleeping so I had no fear of waking her up. I tossed the phone back down, dragged my knees up to my chest and stared at my TV.

Eventually I reached out and turned on the TV, starting up the copy of the Scissoring I'd been watching last night. I'd gotten to the part in the movie where the pretty girl, who- as Jade liked to point out as the first girl to die, was being murdered.

Earlier in the movie a boy had asked out the murderer. He asked her out because he wanted to get into her pants. I hated that part of movie, because I know what it felt like to be used like that. I always looked away when he told her to get out of his house so he could sleep.

Her best friend had gone out with him after that had happened, and that's why she was killing her. I watched with a bored expression as she stabbed her scissors into her friend's cheek and she screeched in pain. My stomach was twisting in an uncomfortable way as they replayed the scene with her being kicked out of his house.

It was my first time, ever, and we'd been dating for about three months before I'd decided I was ready, he'd stuck around for that long, how could I know that he'd wait that long just to brag about being my first? He hadn't gone out of his way, dinner, movie and a party. I'd been drinking a little, so things were a little fuzzy over time. I don't remember leaving to go back to his place, but I remember how uncomfortable and awkward it felt.

I just kinda laid there, and it wasn't anything really special, but it still felt special, it was the first time and I thought I was in love with him. That is, until he was done and went to shower, came back in and said 'why are you still here, go home'. I'd been so surprised I didn't know what to say. I just got my stuff, went outside and called Trina.

I was 15, a freshman in high school. It was about a month and a half before I'd met Danny and about five months before I'd switched schools. I'd been infatuated with Jade since she walked in the door and asked why I was touching her boyfriend. She dumped coffee on my head, threatened me, and yet something still drew me to her.

Little things she did had me falling for her, coming to me when she broke up with Beck, and more times after that, helping me with Andre's Christmas gift, being on the wood with her. Beating up that car was the most fun thing I've done ever, although finding out it was Festus' car was a little horrible, but it was still fun.

When she broke up with Beck for the third time she came over to talk to me, sitting down on the couch without a word for about twenty minutes and then she said "I know Beck tried to kiss you. I'm glad he didn't." and then she leaned over and kissed me. It was short, quick, I could taste coffee and strawberry Chap Stick on my lips afterwards, and I couldn't stop smiling.

We didn't start dating until a few weeks after, and Beck took it pretty hard. That seemed to make Jade really happy. Causing him pain was her fun thing now, instead of me, it was him. I haven't ever asked her, but sometimes I worry she's only with me to hurt Beck, but I try to see the better side of it.

She might be cruel, but she wouldn't really do that to me, right?

When I focus back on the movie she's killing her other best friend, torturing her currently, with that pair of scissors deeply shoved into her thigh. I turn the movie off and glance at the clock. Its 5 A.M now. I roll out of my bed, cross the hall, and lock the bathroom door.

I brush my teeth, wash my face, and curl my hair. Singing my newest song under my breath, when I'm done I head into my room, put on a pair of jeans and a double layer two purple tanks under a jacket. I slide on my converse and then head down the stairs silently. I walk out the door, snatching up my car keys before dragging the door shut behind me. I sit down in the driver seat and check my phone, shocked to find Jade had texted me back.

_Morning Vega, bring me some coffee and a doughnut? I'm working on a script and I could use the caffeine before school. _I texted her back that I would, leaving out that I was already planning on surprising her with coffee and doughnuts before she texted. I started the car, turned on the radio, and went to the nearest Dunkin Doughnuts.

I got myself an iced coffee and Jade a hot French Vanilla, hoping it would still be hot enough when I got to her house, and got three glazed doughnuts for me and a jelly filled for her. "don't you, don't you worry child, see heavens got a plan for you." I sung along, tapping my foot at a stop light.

A cop car pulled up beside me, I glanced over and smiled, waving to my dad. He noticed and smiled back with a wave of his own, motioning for Gary to roll the window down. I put mine down, too, "hey dad."

"Hey kiddo, hoping I'd see you at home before school but I guess not, off to Jade's?" he glances at the clock, so do I, it's 6 am now.

"Yeah, she's been working on a new script; someone has to drag her out to join the rest of humanity." I grin, trying not to look at Gary sitting in the passenger seat, "I'll see you tomorrow though!"

"Alright, see ya then, kiddo. Have a good day at school."

"You too dad, be safe." He smiled at me before someone honked and he turned left. I rolled my window back up, chewing on my lip. I felt so bad about keeping my assumption about my mom having an affair with Gary to myself, she wasn't so good at hiding it, but I couldn't know for sure and I'd hate to be the one to hurt him. I tried to push the thought from my head.

When the light turned green I pulled forward, driving automatically to Jade's. When I pulled up at her house her moms car was missing, but her dads escalade was sitting in the driveway. I pulled up next to it, preparing myself before I grabbed our breakfast and walked up to the front door. I twisted the handle and pushed the door in, stepping in and using my foot to gently shut the door, hoping her father wouldn't hear me.

I scanned the front room for any signs of her dad before I skipped up the stairs as quickly as I could; nearly stepping on her damn cat as it came bolting from the bathroom. I glared at it as I walked over to Jade's bedroom door. It was partly open, just enough that I could see into the room where she was sitting on her bed, one leg drawn up on her chair, her chin resting on her knee while the other leg swung freely.

Big black headphones rested over her ears and she was typing away on her computer. I stepped into the room, shutting the door behind me with my foot. She couldn't hear anything around those headphones. I set a coffee down on her desk beside her with her jelly doughnut. She looked over at what I set down and then up at me with a smirk before turning back to her computer.

I sighed and took a spot in her window seat, pulling my phone out and sipping my iced coffee while checking out theSlap. Beck had a new girlfriend, Cat posted a status about Robbie and Andre was bragging about his big date tonight.

As I watched Jade work while eating the food I'd brought her my mind drifted back to my earlier thoughts. She hadn't really acknowledged me when I walked in, she'd smirked at me, sure but no thanks, no hey. No real greeting. Any other girlfriend would have at least acknowledged my presence. Maybe she really was only with me to get back at Beck.

I scowled out the window, _no Jade cares about me. She wouldn't stay with me for a month just to hurt Beck. She's just really into her script. _It was something she would do, she could go days ignoring people when it came to her scripts. Those were her babies, she gave those her everything, and from the state of her hair she'd been at this since she got home yesterday.

I sighed, we had to be at school in an hour. Swinging my legs down to the floor I stood and crossed over to her, carefully pulling the headphones off of her ears and resting them on the computer. She saved her work and kept typing. I leaned over her, kissing her cheek as I reached the keys, batted her hands away and saved the file, minimizing it, "you've got less than an hour to shower and get your butt in my car."

"I don't need to shower." She says, trying to reach for the laptop again.

"Yes, you do." I say pointedly, "get up and shower, your ideas will still be here when your done."

"Fine." She groans, standing up when I back away. She stomps into her bathroom and slams the door shut; I scowl at the door weakly before dropping back onto her bed, my legs hanging off. I let my eyes close and listen to the sound of her shower running and soon she's singing some song I don't know.

With her laptop safely tucked into her bag she folds herself into the passenger seat of my car, "Go to Jetbrew I need more coffee." Still no mention of our anniversary or even a real greeting, but it is only a month so it's really not that big of a deal. I grunt in response and back out of her driveway, heading for Jetbrew. I paid for her coffee and handed it to her without a word passed between us, when we pulled into the school parking lot I got out of the car before she did and stormed up to the school, pausing to lock the car once she was out before storming toward my first period.

I couldn't believe her right now, she was completely ignoring me, and on our month anniversary. Now it was making me angry. The first time she'd kissed me today had been before second period-and it probably wasn't a coincidence Beck was right there, too. When it happened I stormed into class and took a seat between Andre and Cat, Jade sat behind me and I could practically feel the daggers she was glaring into my back.

At lunch she had her face shoved into her laptop for the most part, but she occasionally stopped and kissed my cheek or my lips. Beck and his girlfriend were sitting with us. I couldn't see what she was doing on the laptop, it was angled away from me, but it wasn't working on her script because one of her hands was occasionally massaging my thigh. When we walked out of lunch she slipped her hand into my back pocket and told me about this horror movie she'd seen. When Beck walked away she removed her hand from my pocket and used both hands to open her locker, not that she needed to.

She left school early so I didn't see her after that, she hadn't texted me, so I was sitting on my couch watching some shitty comedy in a pair of shorts and an oversized shirt wallowing in self-pity. My mom was out, I didn't know where, and Trina had a guy up in her room. The movie was almost over when my phone buzzed.

_Vega, have you eaten yet? I was hoping we could go out to dinner._

I texted back that I hadn't eaten and she told me to wear something nice like a dress and that she'd be over in half an hour. Putting my head phones in and turning the volume way up I went into my room and changed into a dress and a pair of strappy sandals before making my way back downstairs to the guest bathroom where I did my hair and makeup.

By the time I was done Jade was waiting outside in her car. I left a note for my mom before I went out to Jade's car, "You look nice, Tori." She smiles and leans over to give me a brief kiss.

"Thanks." I look over her dress and shoes, she looks nice too, I tell her so and she just smiles at me.

"Are you alright?" she asks twenty minutes into our drive, "you've been acting kind of weird all day."

_I've been acting weird all day? _"I'm fine." _You've been acting weird, not me. _

"Are you sure? Nothing's bothering you?" I shake my head no. Dinner passes with some small talk, and for awhile the sinking feeling that she was using my fades away, until I notice Beck when we leave the restaurant.

She's silent for the ride back to my house until she starts humming Begging On Your Knees, "I've had this song stuck in my head all day. I was watching videos on theSlap of performances."

"I try not to think about that, Ryder was such a dick for trying to use me like that. I can't stand people who use people to get good grades or get back at other people." She glances at me out of the corner of her eye as she pulls into a driveway. When I look up I realize it's not my driveway, but hers.

"Vega, do you think I'm using you for something?" she shuts off the engine and turns toward me, eyes searching my face. I don't answer and her face falls, she pulls the key from the ignition and takes off her seatbelt, "come on."

I follow her into her room where she shuts and locks the door, "do you really think I'd do that to you?" her voice comes out in an angry growl.

"Why not? A few months ago you hated me."

"I didn't hate you. I was just scared." She throws her keys onto her desk, "I would never do that."

"Like you didn't use Moose to get back at Beck?"

"That was different, he knew what I was doing, and he didn't care. And it was just a kiss and some groping, it wasn't dating!" she yells, "Vega, I seriously like you, and I'm really hurt you think I would do that to you."

"People do it all the time Jade, and the only time you even paid attention to me today happened to be when Beck was around. You didn't thank me for breakfast or the two coffees and he was at the restaurant!" I screamed, tears burning my eyes.

"He was?" she sounded genuinely shocked, "Tori I'm serious, I'm not using you to get back at him, I don't care about him, we had our time and now I have you. I'm sorry I didn't thank you I just had my head stuck in my script, you know how I get. I suck and I'm really sorry but Beck had nothing to do with it."

The tears spilled from my eyes and down my cheeks, I couldn't stop them, the hurt look on Jade's face stabbed me in the gut, "I'm sorry." I whisper. She walks up to me and puts her arms around my back, pulling me into her and rubbing my back, "I just-I'm sorry Jade."

"Shh, stop crying. Its okay, we both kinda suck today. I'm sorry about how I acted. I should have thanked you for breakfast, too." She pulls away and wipes tears from my cheeks with her thumbs, "I would never do that to you, I really like you."

I smile at her wiping at my eyes and laughing nervously, "I'm so stupid."

"No your not." She whispers, kissing my cheek, "I can't blame you I was acting really weird." Once I stop crying we settle down on her bed and watch a movie and then two movies and soon I'm falling asleep in her arms, a dopey smile on my face.

**I'm so, so, so sorry this took me so long to write. I hope you like it. **


End file.
